Life With Hamster
by Scruff the Rat
Summary: The viewpoints of characters from both World Matrix and Kingdom Hearts...What exactly does everyone have to say about Miss Hamster?
1. Riku

**I only own Hamster and any other character non-canon that appears in here.**

* * *

**Riku**

"_I'm darkness. Good was never an option for me_." (1)

If I had been the same person I was before the Castle Oblivion episode, chances are I'd probably have sided with her on that statement pretty quickly.

I know better now, though...and so does she...

Guess we both have Roxas and Naminé for helping us realize that.

Actually...me and Hamster both have a _ton _of people to thank...

For helping us realize that darkness doesn't necessarily have to bring only ruin...

For opening our eyes to the fact that we do and can have the power to determine our own futures...

And we especially have each other to thank.

Hamster proved to me that darkness can have a good side...just as well as light can be destructive.

I proved to her (maybe with a little help from Sora) that the light is a force worth cherishing and fighting for.

We've both seen the light somewhere in the deepest darkness, darkness that's been keeping that light safe from the wrong hands rather than suffocating it.

I'm glad Hamster and I met.

She's given me hope for myself that I haven't had in a while.

Something in my gut's telling me I might have just done the same thing for her.

* * *

**(1) Inspired by Jinx of Teen Titans (which I also don't own)**


	2. Ventus

**I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Only Hamster...**

**Ventus**

"_Sometimes...I just don't get people."_

I just...don't understand either.

Terra says to give her a chance.

Aqua says to watch it with her.

Vanitas says that she'll betray my friends and me in the blink of an eye.

Honestly...aside from what Terra, Riku, and whoever else agrees with them believe, I just don't see what they're all talking about.

Don't get me wrong. I haven't forgotten what my master told me about the darkness. I also haven't forgotten about the problems we all ended up having because of the darkness, too.

But...I remember how Master Eraqus tried to kill me...with the power of light. Despite the fact that I sometimes wish Terra could have just let the Master had done what he was trying to do and spare everyone else the pain and sadness...a piece of me always feels as if Master Eraqus lied to us in a way.

He always kept telling us how darkness is evil and how it's our duty as keyblade wielders to vanquish it.

It had only been for all the trouble Master Xehanort, Vanitas, and all the other villains that we've faced put us through, Master's words would have almost made perfect sense.

Then Hamster came along.

I still think the dark is scary sometimes...even when she's the one using it...

Except...her darkness kind of feels like...somebody's watching over you, too.

Not the bad kind of watching like what somebody like Maleficent would do...

The kind of watching that a guardian angel would do for the people he or she wants to protect...

Yeah, that's what Hamster is!

Guardian angel in the shadows...kinda fits her, doncha' think?


	3. Sephiroth

**Still don't own Kingdom Hearts...Only World Matrix...**

* * *

**Sephiroth**

"_You're not the only one with fancy wings!"_

An interesting being to say the least...

I must say. I was quite impressed. Who would have ever anticipated her ability to keep up with me?

I admit her speed is admirable, her strength and ability to effectively control darkness both surprisingly formidable...

Her intelligence, however, is what intrigues me the most. She did not utilize merely brute force, as I had anticipated...but rather a mixture of that and tactical thinking.

No doubt she paid close attention during that last fight. The Keyblade wielder might benefit well from following her example.

Granted only Cloud has the power to eliminate me permanently...but...

Keeping an eye on that girl might prove useful in the long run...

And if not, at least entertaining...


	4. Pete

**I still only own World Matrix...**

* * *

**Pete**

"_Yeah, go ahead! Make my day!"_

Aw, why did Maleficent hafta to send me after _this_ kid?

I coulda' taken on those keyblade brats, no problem, but _nooooooooo_!

Instead I gotta go after the chick who bench presses for a livin'!

Oh, there she is now! I just know that nut's waitin' for me!

Okay, Pete, take it easy there. Maybe if ya just back up slowly...she won't notice ya.

"Target locked!"

Oh Mommy...

* * *

**Sometimes, I almost feel sorry for Pete...but not quite.**


	5. Donald

**Me: I only own Hamster.**

**Donald: (muttering) Thank goodness.**

**Me: (Throws a dirty glance at Donald)**

* * *

"_Plucky Ducky!"_

Wak!

That's it! I can't _take_ anymore!

Names, names, names! The most screwball names I've ever heard!

And you wanna know the worst part? She won't shut up! Thundaga, Firaga, Blizzaga, even Ultima—nothing worked!

I bet she's just mad cuz I ate her ice cream bar! Yeah, well, she shoulda been payin' attention to it 'steada leavin' out in the open!

You know somethin'? I don't even care anymore if she uses the darkness.

Riku uses it and at least he's nowhere near as a headache as Sora or _this_ girl is!

_Especially_ this girl...!

Where the heck does she come up with these screwball names anyway!?

Wait a sec, there's Hollow Bastion! Maybe we can ditch her there! Some time with Leon and Cid oughta straighten her out. Ha, that will serve her right!

Right after we landed, I managed to trick Hamster into checking the Dark Depths. Ha ha, she'll be there all day! And Sora and Goofy were none the wiser, too!

"Hey, Donald have you seen Hamster anywhere?"

"Oh, you know how _she_ is. Always disappearin' at the drop of a hat!"

"Gawrsh, Sora. Donald has a point there. Maybe she saw somethin' and decided to check it out."

"Without _us_...? Oh, c'mooooon!" (Sigh) Sora and his usual whinin'...Oh well, I'd rather have _that_ than another round of crazy Hamster and her you-know-whats.

Besides, she can take care of herself. After all, she beat the tar out of Xaldin, didn't she?

"Anyway, no use waiting around here for her—we might as well check on everybody while she's gone."

And so down we went to the Restoration Committee HQ. I made extra sure not to look _too_ happy. It would have made the others suspicious.

Ah, freedom at last...at least until I walked in.

"Hi, guys, hey Plucky Ducky, you're just in time for coffee!"

...

"What did she just call you, Donald?" Oh no, Yuffie just heard it—of all people...

Never mind...

I need an ice cream bar from Unca' Scrooge right now.


	6. Sora

**Sora: C'mon, guys! You know Scruff doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! Just Hamster!**

**Me: Whew, thanks a ton, Sora!**

* * *

**Sora**

"_All we can do is just push on, right?"_

You know, I think Kairi was right when she said Hamster is pretty easy to look up to.

Uh, I don't mean like _actually _look up at her! We're practically the same in height!

I mean, um...looking up to her like a little kid might look up to an older brother or sister...even though Hamster is about the same age as us, too.

Anyway, after hearing that story about how we kinda linked our souls together before birth, I kinda got this feeling that we're supposed to look after each other. Kinda like...twins!

She's really had a rough life, you know? But in the end she still made it out okay.

Sometimes I worry about her, though. That's what twins are supposed to do anyway, right? Look out for each other...

I know you're strong Hamster. But I know you're a good person deep down, too. After all, me, Kairi, and Riku can see it.

So can Goofy, the King, Donald (okay, maybe just a little bit), and so many other people...

I just wish you'd let yourself open up to us more.


	7. Aqua

**My apologies for Aqua being a tad...overprotective...I only own Hamster. Aqua belongs to Square Enix. **

* * *

**Aqua**

"_I don't see a problem here, to be honest."_

I can't believe it.

I refuse to believe it!

I want _anything_ but to believe it!

But...no…this is reality...and it's staring me right in the face, a cheeky grin just waiting for me to laugh and to joke like everyone else around her.

How dare they laugh!

Can't they tell that this girl is steeped in darkness?

Why won't anyone listen?

Why won't _she_ listen?

Hamster...I still remember how strong your light was when we met so many years ago—and it's _still_ strong.

But do you know the one thing about you that stuck in my mind all these years—even more than your heart?

Your soul...

The moment I sensed it, I k_new_ there lay a good person deep down inside you…someone willing to go to the ends of the earth for her friends and family…even for people you've never met.

I've seen the things you've been through. The things you've _lived _through…

You're by far one of the strongest people I've ever met...stronger than even me.

And that's why I'm so scared for you.

What if…what if you're not strong enough to control your powers? What if…the darkness overrides the rest of your strengths and destroys you like it did Terra?

…

No…that won't happen to you.

…Because I won't allow it.


	8. Eraqus

**Master Eraqus and all other canon characters belong to Square Enix. Hamster is mine.**

* * *

**Eraqus**

"_Would you hate me if I was anything like them at all?"_

Must that even be a question?

To carry the darkness as a mantle is to become an incurable scourge among the worlds. Terra, out of all my students, knows this lesson the best.

Darkness sprouts within the heart and dwells on negative emotions. If left unchecked, it consumes the bearer of said heart and leaves behind an empty husk—Heartless or whatever other horrid spawn is birthed from the shadows. For that very reason, the worlds have suffered long and difficultly under the cruel influence of those who have sought the powers of dark.

Xehanort, Maleficent, Vanitas...a list of these scoundrels would span for miles. Longer still would be the numbers of countless innocents sacrificed in these monsters' fruitless pursuits for power.

Darkness is darkness—just as light is light. The difference should be quite clear.

Heroes with the power of darkness...? Blasphemy! That boy Riku is foolish to believe he can protect the ones he cares for with such a vile element. One day, he'll understand—and he'll have the remnants of a shattered life to prove such.

As for you, Miss Hamster...there is nothing to discuss with you.

* * *

**Me and Hamster: (sticking our tongues out at Eraqus)**

**Me: Oh well, I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks.**


	9. Lightning

**Sora, Yuffie, and Lightning belong to Square Enix. Hamster belongs to me. **

**And just so we're clear, all the top quotes in italics are lines said by Hamster. Sorry about the confusion.**

* * *

**Lightning**

"_Sometimes you just gotta go with the flow."_

Sora could only sweatdrop at the scene before him: Hamster hopping all around the living room of Merlin's house like a hyperactive rabbit, the enraged shouts of a certain ninja not far behind her as said ninja threw multiple shuriken at the girl—every single hit failing in vain and earning an enraged screech of frustration as a result.

The brunette keyblader sent a perplexed stare to his right to a pink-haired woman in a beige-colored jacket, black sweater, and multi-buckled boots. A black holster, gunblade sheathed, draped across the woman's right leg—the one facing Sora—as the rosette leaned back on the wall nonchalantly, not at all affected by the loony scene taking place.

"How often does Hamster do this?" Sora inquired slowly.

The older soldier shrugged her shoulders dismissively, never opening her eyes all the while. "Eh, you get used to it. Otherwise, you end up being just as crazy as she is."

'_By "she," does she mean Hamster or Yuffie?'_ the spiky-haired brunette wondered as he scratched his head.

Yuffie, "THAT BRAT'S DRIVING ME BONKERS!"

Lightning and Sora merely stared at the irate ninja in shocked silence. The former broke the quietude after a minute or two, voice just as relaxed as ever.

"I rest my case."

* * *

**I realize that Light would never be _this_ chilled back. On the other hand, there's still the characterization to consider.**


End file.
